


How Rare Love Is

by TheDVirus



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, OT3, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus
Summary: An AU exploring what might have happened if Oswald had told Ed how he felt and a potential solution to the love triangle.





	How Rare Love Is

‘Oswald?’

Oswald is tempted to ignore Ed’s knocking but quickly realises there is no point.  
He did say he was going upstairs before retreating here to the sanctuary of his bedroom.  
Besides, where else would he be?  
After seeing the man he loved kissing another person, where else was he expected to be other than alone in his room and crying?  
So much for tonight. First Ed hadn’t accompanied him to the mayoral banquet then the event had been hijacked by a madman and then Oswald had come home and walked in on Ed and that woman-

Wiping his tears away angrily and fighting down self-loathing, Oswald limps to his door and opens it.

‘Ed?’ he says with forced brightness, ‘Is something wrong? I was just about to turn in for the night’.

‘I see’, Ed says sceptically, glancing at Oswald’s mussed dinner clothes and the half empty bottle of wine on his dresser, ‘Could you please come to my room for a second? I need to talk to you’.

After a moment’s hesitation, Oswald nods. Thanks to the liquid comfort he’s been enjoying, he can’t think of an excuse to decline Ed’s request. 

 

‘Oswald. I know how you feel about me’.

Oswald can’t suppress the physical jump of fright he gives at hearing the words spoken aloud. Ed’s bedroom door hasn’t even closed behind him yet!  
To make matters worse, the woman, Isabella is there too, sitting on the bed, hands clasped in her lap.  
Refusing to run despite feeling like a trapped animal, Oswald begins to babble.

‘Wha-I-I don’t know what you-‘

‘Yes, you do’, Ed says calmly.

There is an expectant silence and Oswald feels exhaustion settle on his shoulders as resignation to the situation takes hold.

‘How did you find out?’ he asks and is startled when Ed places both hands on his shoulders.

‘You’re my best friend Oswald’, Ed says, ‘You only use the ‘very tired’ excuse when you’re upset. I didn’t want to pry but Isabella convinced me to talk to you. We should be honest with each other’.

‘Had a good laugh about it did you?’ Oswald snipes at the interloper.

‘Oswald!’ Ed says warningly but Isabella holds up an arresting hand.

‘No, it's okay’, she says, standing, hands still clasped, ‘Mr Mayor, please believe me. Neither one of us meant to embarrass or upset you by bringing this up. I just noticed the way you look at Edward and how upset you seemed and I thought I should-‘

‘What way?’ Oswald demands, pushing past Ed to face his opponent properly.

To her credit and to Oswald’s begrudging respect, Isabella does not step back or avert her gaze.

‘What way I look at Ed?!’ he challenges again.

‘The same way I do’, Isabella replies, completely calm in the face of Oswald’s aggression, ‘The same way Edward looks at you’.

Oswald’s jaw drops and his head swivels between Isabella and Ed. Ed’s cheeks are coloured.

It can’t mean what he thinks.  
Ed can’t actually love Oswald back!  
Can he?

‘You never noticed did you?’ Isabella asks, a sad curl at the corners of her lips.

‘Is that true?’ Oswald asks Ed.

Ed nods and Oswald cries out as he struggles to articulate how he feels. Eventually he settles for a basic question, not trusting himself to vocalise the utter relief and affection he feels at the admission.

‘Why didn't you say anything?’

‘The same reason you didn’t’, Ed shrugs though his tone belies the seriousness of the confession, ‘I didn't want to lose you’.

Oswald can’t help it. He limps over to Ed and pulls him into an embrace. He gives a choked sob as he feels Ed pull him close in response.

'You could never lose me!’ he cries, ‘I love you Ed!’

Gathering himself, Oswald draws back. He can feel wetness on his cheeks but can’t stop staring at Ed. He’s smiling at him.  
God, he loves it when he smiles.

‘I- I love you’, Oswald repeats, wondering why the little words were so hard to say even a few minutes ago.

‘I love you too’, Ed replies and begins to draw closer.

Despite his longing to take him in his arms again, Oswald becomes aware of a witness to their declaration.

‘But, wait, what about-‘ he begins, turning.

Isabella shakes her head, her sad smile widening. Oswald recognises the expression.  
He's seen it in his own mirror enough times.

'Don’t worry about me’, she says, more to Ed than Oswald, ‘If you want me to leave, I will. As long as you’re happy Edward, I’m happy’.

Oswald sees Ed struggle to answer. He can almost see Ed’s brain working behind his glasses as he struggles to resolve the situation.  
Oswald is a master manipulator but to his surprise, he detects nothing false in Isabella’s admission. She’s just…standing there waiting for an answer.  
Like a doomed woman waiting for the axe to fall.  
He feels an odd kinship with her in that moment: this is the very situation Oswald could have found himself in had Ed not returned his feelings.  
The agonising wait for rejection to shatter the world into broken pieces.

‘You really care about him don't you?’ Oswald asks, allowing the faintest trace of a threat to underscore his words.

Isabella seems to pick up on it as her eyes begin to noticeably glisten as she nods.  
Oswald reflects on how she is brave to answer honestly.  
She’s braver than he was.  
Why would she tell Ed how Oswald felt about him? At first Oswald had assumed she wanted to mock him, use the opportunity to drive home that Ed was hers and not his.  
But if that was the case, wouldn’t she be angry that her plan has backfired?  
Not sad and resigned looking.  
Oswald is getting the horrible feeling he has misjudged Isabella terribly.

'But you're just going to let him go?' Oswald presses, brain whirling as he tries to think of a solution himself.

'I knew this might happen when I said we should talk to you’, Isabella says firmly, wiping at her eyes as she pretends to check her makeup, ‘I’m a big girl and it's not right to force Ed to choose. If this is what he wants, if you are who he wants, I won't get in the way'.

Oswald looks at Ed and feels a stab of frustration as he just stares helplessly at Isabella.  
He’s supposed to be the smart one here!  
Isabella, taking Ed’s silence as dismissal, reaches for her coat, hanging on the back of the door.  
Oswald decides to take the risk and make his proposal as inspiration strikes.

'What if-what if Ed didn't have to choose?'

‘What are you suggesting?’ Ed asks but Isabella stops in place, coat held tight to her chest.

Oswald can see she understands.

‘Are you sure?’ Isabella replies, eyes narrowing as she considers, ‘That kind of relationship doesn’t work for everyone’.

‘I'm willing to try if you are’, Oswald says, offering his hand, ‘For Ed'.

Isabella drops her coat on the floor and clasps Oswald’s hands instantly.  
Oswald is taken aback by how warm it is. Both her hands and her smile.

'Of course!’ Isabella cries enthusiastically, ‘I've always been curious how such a relationship would work in practice!’

'I’ve seen first-hand that it can work', Oswald says, warming to his idea the more he thinks about it.

Isabella’s hands are shaking around his.  
She’s nervous but Oswald can sense the eagerness.  
The desire to make things work.  
To compromise.

'What are you both talking about?' Ed deadpans from behind them.

'Like Barbara, Tabitha and Butch', Oswald explains.

Ed looks blank at Oswald's explanation.  
Isabella and Oswald stare at each other when they realise Ed doesn’t understand what they mean.  
They burst out laughing.  
Ed looks indignant and this makes them laugh harder.

‘It does not happen very often but I love it when he looks puzzled don't you?' Oswald asks.

'I know!’ Isabella replies, patting Oswald’s shoulder companionably, ‘It's adorable’.

Isabella walks past Oswald and gives Ed a reconciliatory peck on the cheek.

‘Edward, are you familiar with the concept of polyamory?’ she asks and Oswald laughs again at how polite Isabella is even when being blunt.

'Oh?’ Ed asks but then blushes bright scarlet as realization dawns, ‘Oh!’

 

The next two months fly by like a dream for Ed as the three of them embark on their new experiment.  
He and Isabella continue to be physically intimate whereas Oswald seems content to enjoy and explore his new romance with Ed at his own pace.  
To Ed’s surprise and delight, Oswald and Isabella bond surprisingly easily over a mutual love for romantic films and fashion. So much so that Oswald offers her both a home in his mansion and a job on his staff as his ‘secretary’.  
The title is more of an ‘in joke’ than a formality as it does nothing to describe her actual job.  
Like Ed, Oswald realises Isabella enjoys a bit of danger, thrives when challenged and possesses an exceptional memory.  
What better task for her than amassing information?  
None of Oswald’s opponents ever suspect the mysterious yet sweet blonde woman responding warmly to their advances or serving them drinks is actually Oswald’s agent extracting various titbits of information for her employer.  
Little things that (while useless on their own) are invaluable when pressure is applied to them: names of spouses, day jobs, what schools children attend, etc.  
When Ed hears rumours of a potential power play, it is Isabella who infiltrates the ‘Sirens’ as a customer and successfully sows discord between Butch, Tabitha and Barbara with a few carefully placed recording devices which are then retrieved and delivered to the GCPD. An eager Jim Gordon snaps up the information.  
Barbara tries to blame the whole thing on Butch who takes exception, as does Tabitha.  
Last Ed hears, Tabitha is lying low competing against other small fishes for scraps, Butch is in a coma and Barbara has vanished altogether.

It is while celebrating their victory over glasses of champagne that Ed kisses Oswald on the mouth for the first time, buoyed by the festive atmosphere and influence of the alcohol.  
Oswald, while initially responsive, abruptly halts things and excuses himself.  
Isabella goes after Oswald to find out if he is alright, leaving Ed alone in the parlour, confused and worried he has overstepped. 

Ed falls asleep on the couch but the next morning discovers that Isabella and Oswald have talked most of the night.  
Isabella explains things later to Ed when he has sobered up.  
There is nothing wrong at all.  
While kissing Ed, Oswald has realised something important.  
He wants to have sex with Ed.  
As in his ‘first time’ with Ed.  
Oswald, overcome by the realization simply left to get his head together.  
Ed is surprised at the revelation.  
He and Oswald have often shared a bed but always fully clothed. They hug but have not kissed beyond a peck on the cheek. Ed and Isabella have simply concluded that Oswald has no interest in a sexual relationship and have respected his wishes accordingly.  
Isabella has definitely confirmed that Oswald has no interest in her sexually: she had offered to be intimate when Ed had been away on a business trip and Oswald had politely declined. He loves her like a sister, enjoys her company and trusts her implicitly.  
Which is why, he has now asked Isabella to be present when he and Ed make love.  
Provided of course that Ed agrees to the arrangement.

‘There are three of us in this relationship Edward’, Isabella concludes matter of factly, ‘We have to be fair and respect each other. This is an important step for Oswald and he doesn’t want to pressure you into anything but I told him I would ask you and get him an honest answer. So, what do you think?’ 

Ed goes upstairs to Oswald’s room. When a very hungover Oswald answers Ed’s polite knock, Ed embraces him and agrees without hesitation.  
So, a date is set and Isabella and Oswald goes shopping together the very next day with a detailed list of research material and certain ‘necessities’ while Ed holds down the office.

 

‘Don’t be nervous’, Isabella says, blowing out the lit match she has used to light the candles around the bedroom, ‘Either of you. Just relax’.

‘I’m not nervous’, Oswald says, removing his socks, ‘Just…excited’.

Ed stands in front of him with his own socks and shoes removed at Isabella’s suggestion but otherwise, like Oswald, fully clothed. Around them, there are candles placed around the room, creating a dusky ambience. The curtains are shut and the flickering flames cast dancing shadows against the red fabric.  
Isabella is sitting nearby, on the lavish four poster bed.  
They have selected one of the guest rooms for their experiment.  
Neutral ground.

‘Oswald’, Ed says, ‘We don’t have to do this if-‘

‘I want to!’, Oswald insists then lowers his voice, ‘Really. Just, not sure where to start is all’.

Oswald looks lost until Isabella subtly clears her throat.

‘Edward, why not show Oswald how much you want this?’ she instructs.

‘With pleasure’, Ed says and pulls Oswald in for a kiss, happy to take control.

Oswald’s breath hitches as Ed’s lips touch his.  
He feels like he’s melting into the kiss as it begins to naturally deepen. The butterflies in his stomach intensify but it is not an unpleasant sensation. 

Ed is surprised to feel Oswald’s tongue pushing past his lips and smiles at his eagerness. He allows him entrance, slowly, letting Oswald dictate the pace but before long, their hot tongues are lashing together as they entwine.

Oswald feels an unfamiliar yet pleasant warmth pooling in his groin. He’s often pleasured himself but his arousal has never felt as strong as this. Usually it is almost akin to an irritant, an itch he needs to scratch. The craving he is experiencing now is like a deep seated physical hunger: a red haze suffusing his body.  
Oswald hazily wonders if this is what true desire feels like.  
Only Ed makes him feel like this.  
Only Ed makes him feel alive.

Oswald throws his jacket off as he feels Ed’s hand slide to the back of his head, locking him in place.  
The other hand loops around Oswald’s waist and pulls him close. He shudders as he feels Ed is growing hard beneath his trousers.  
Oswald moans and matches Ed’s gestures. Ed’s hair is soft beneath his fingers as he pulls him deeper and feels the hint of teeth against his lips.  
As he nips playfully at Ed’s bottom lip in return, Ed’s fingers drift down to his shoulders then to his chest.  
He gasps as Ed begins to meticulously undo his buttons and he feels the chill on his exposed skin. 

Ed pauses for the merest second, concerned that Oswald’s reaction is one of discomfort. Oswald silences Ed’s doubting internal voice by entwining his fingers in his hair and gripping him tight. Ed gets the message and resumes unbuttoning.

Their kiss breaks as Ed opens the last button and unveils Oswald’s bare chest for the first time.

Ed is gazing down at him and Oswald can’t help but give a giddy laugh. He never thought he would be standing here. He never thought Ed would be looking at him like this.  
With such love.

Oswald guides Ed’s hands beneath his shirt and helps him to remove it from his body. Oswald’s flesh is warm and soft beneath his fingertips. The shirt drifts to the ground and Oswald steps on it to get closer to Ed.

Ed hears a telltale clink and realises Oswald is removing his belt.  
As Oswald’s fingers move to his fly button button, he takes a half step, slightly off balance.  
Conscious of Oswald’s compromised balance due to his injury, Ed takes charge.  
Much as he loves Oswald’s eagerness he doesn’t want him to fall.

‘Let me do it’, Ed says softly and unzips Oswald’s fly.

Ed lowers Oswald’s trousers and briefs down carefully until Oswald stands completely naked.  
Ed’s analytical mind instantly begins to compare the brief glimpse he had of Oswald’s body when he found him dying in the woods to the much healthier specimen Oswald is now.  
The bullet wound in his shoulder has healed well: the bruise like mark looks like a rosette pinned to Oswald’s pale skin. There are various pink scars that almost seem painted onto Oswald’s skin, each one a battle won, an enemy overcome.  
Oswald has put on a little weight recently. Ed approves of this.  
It means he’s eating. It means he’s happy.

Ed tears his own shirt off without undoing the buttons, licking his lips at Oswald’s widened eyes.  
Oswald’s pupils are large and black in those sea green eyes and Ed can see the desire in the depths, the long-repressed lust rising to the surface, awakening properly for the first time.

Oswald steps free of his trousers, taking an extra step to keep his balance.  
He crosses his arms, his good leg subconsciously moving in front of his damaged one.  
Ed is touched by how bashful Oswald looks but impressed by the still present haughty tilt to his head as well as the fact Oswald has neglected to cover his groin despite his residual nervousness.  
Seeing Oswald half hard is…impressive to say the least.  
Ed knows from just a glance that Oswald’s length is bigger than his.  
Ed can see the self-consciousness in Oswald’s averted gaze though, the silent plea for Ed to ignore his leg wound. He knows Oswald doesn’t even like looking at it, never mind treating it.

Oswald blinks as Ed kneels down and reaches for his injured leg.  
He almost takes a step back but stops, fearing he’ll overbalance from such a hasty movement.  
Ed’s fingers feel warm and strong as he touches it and Oswald shivers as Ed lightly kisses the top of his covered knee. He can’t feel the kiss through the material but he fancies he feels a warmth spread throughout his body all the same.  
As Ed traces a finger up the inside of his leg, Oswald feels as if his heart will burst because of this wonderful man.  
Ed really loves him: scars and all.  
Ed rises, following the path of his finger and gets to his feet just as his finger strokes the underside of Oswald’s balls.  
Oswald stumbles forward and realises he has been moving his weight to his tiptoes without noticing, the better to chase the feeling of Ed touching him.  
Ed catches him easily and just gazes at him.  
Oswald swallows hard, lost in Ed’s dark, inscrutable eyes even behind his glasses.

‘Your turn Ed’, Isabella prompts, flicking a finger at Ed’s trousers.

Ed reaches for his fly but seeing Oswald’s hands enter his field of vision stops.

Oswald gently pushes Ed’s hands away and begins to undo Ed’s button.  
Ed lets him unzip his fly then disrobes himself, sparing Oswald the need to put pressure on his knee.  
Oswald watches, hypnotised as Ed straightens.  
Ed’s more impressive than he could have dreamed. Despite Ed’s seemingly lean frame, Oswald marvels at the muscle tone in his long limbs.  
He is surprised however to see numerous marks and scars on Ed’s flesh, not just his chest as he has first assumed. Ed’s endured so much and yet here he is.  
Ed looks at his scars ruefully and shrugs before leaning down for another kiss.  
Oswald, in awe of Ed’s confidence, closes his eyes and pulls Ed in once more.

Oswald can feel Isabella watching them intently and feels his cock pulse. Despite talking with her extensively about the plan for the night, there was one thing he has never confessed.  
He enjoys an audience.  
Any time he feels the desire to pleasure himself, Oswald likes to have a mirror in the room. So he can watch. He doesn’t know if it’s normal or not.  
All he knows is it feels good.  
This feels _so_ good.

Ed, for his part, has his ears pricked for Isabella’s next instruction.  
He is enjoying this make out session immensely, but the surrender of control makes his body feel shivery and excited. He likes being told what to do. Likes being dominated.  
He thinks about Oswald above him and automatically grinds his hips.  
He moans into the kiss as he feels his erection make contact with Oswald’s and realises how hard they both are.

‘Are you both ready?’ Isabella asks quietly as Ed and Oswald halt for breath.

‘Yes’, Oswald breathes.

Ed nods in reply and reaches for the lube sitting nearby.  
He is surprised when Isabella moves it out of his reach and hands it to Oswald.  
Oswald, eyes half hooded, begins to apply it to not one but several fingers.  
Isabella then offers it to Ed, indicating he should put it on his cock.

‘But I thought that I would be on t-‘ Ed began but Isabella placed an imperious finger on his lips.

Ed sighs huskily as he realises Oswald wants him to be on top for their first time. He remembers the softness of Oswald’s mouth. Will penetrating his entrance be anything like when he and Isabella make love?

‘We wanted it to be a surprise’, Isabella explains, placing a cushion on the ground.

Oswald lowers himself to his knees, both resting on the cushion and it is only then that Ed realises what is about to happen. He supposes it’s only logical. He can’t go in dry after all.

Isabella goes back to her chaise lounge, watching.  
Waiting.

Ed wonders how different his cock will feel in Oswald’s mouth instead of Isabella’s and tries to disguise his eagerness as he stands in front of Oswald, cock a mere few centimetres from the tip of his nose.  
He can’t suppress a compulsive shiver as Oswald begins to kiss the tip without hesitation.  
Even more arousing still, Ed watches hypnotically as Oswald’s hand, his fingers lubed, drifts behind his own ass as he begins to prepare himself. Ed can’t help but notice how easily Oswald’s fingers drift in and out and how Oswald raises his ass to welcome them in further.  
How often has Oswald thought about this scenario? How often has he maybe pleasured himself at night thinking about Ed?  
The images swimming to the surface of his mind at the thought are flattering to say the least.

In his head, Ed automatically does the math, comparing his girth to Oswald’s entrance width and can’t help but mouth the words ‘Oh dear’ in sheer excitement at what is to come.  
But Oswald seems to be in no mood to rush things.  
Ed can respect that, especially when Oswald begins to take his cock into his mouth properly.

Oswald inhales the sweet, musky scent of Ed’s precum and begins to touch Ed just as Isabella has told him to. While his mouth works slowly, the fingers of his free hand drift lazily across one of Ed’s ass cheeks, tracing spirals onto his skin.  
He feels Ed lean his hips forward encouragingly and reciprocates, relaxing his throat to take Ed’s cock in even further.  
As Oswald moves his head back and forth, he allows his teeth to scrape lightly along Ed’s member, prompting a gasp of pleasure to drift down from on high.  
Oswald uses it as encouragement to speed up his own ministrations. He bucks his hips regularly, in time with both his mouth movements and his own fingers slipping in and out of his puckered, soaking entrance.  
He feels his erection swing between his legs like a metronome and feels a rush of anticipation as his tongue slides along Ed’s length.

Isabella watches the whole spectacle, enraptured.  
Ed’s eyes are dark and narrowed, his sharp teeth biting his lower lip. He looks dangerously desirable as he tosses his hair, the self-confidence radiating from him despite his nakedness.  
And seeing someone as proud as Oswald, the self-styled ‘King of Gotham’ on his knees is surprisingly…arousing. His pale eyes glazed with such longing is like looking at molten green glass.  
The contrast between the two men is like something out of a romance novel: pale eyes locked onto dark orbs. Eyes only for each other.  
Isabella raises a hand to her cheeks and is surprised at how warm they feel.  
She hasn’t anticipated getting worked up so soon.

‘Touch yourself’, Ed commands her, ‘You’re blushing’.

‘He’s right you know’, Oswald adds without turning around, ‘You’ll get your turn but no sense in holding back’.

‘She’ll get ‘her turn’?’ Ed asks, ‘What do you- _ah!’_

Oswald taking Ed’s cock back into his mouth silences the query. Isabella takes it as the signal to rise.

‘You’ll see Edward. You’ll see’, Isabella said, reaching back to unzip her plain, black cocktail dress, ‘I just like to take my time’.

She knows Ed likes to watch her strip.  
It’s one mystery he never gets tired of even though the final reveal always remains the same.  
Isabella’s hair is like spun gold in the candlelight and her eyes shine like a predatory animal’s as she begins to pull her dress down. She uses the crooks of her arms to push up her ample breasts until they spill over the dress’s collar. She quivers at the silken fabric of the dress as they slide free and turns so her back is to Ed.

Ed smiles at the sight. Her technique is always the same but he never gets tired of it.  
He feels Oswald smile around his cock and realises he knows what is happening.

Isabella holds her arms up high and rotates her hips. The dress slides down her long legs, gravity taking hold as it flutters down to the floor. She bends over, making sure Ed sees her pert, smooth ass as she begins to remove her tights. She casts them away and stretches luxuriously.  
She turns back around, fingers prodding at her hair to ensure it is still in place.  
She knows Ed likes it neat to start.  
He so loves to see it come undone.

Naked now, she advances them towards them and pats Oswald’s head. She hands Ed the condom she has retrieved from the nightstand.

‘He’s ready’, she whispers to Oswald, ‘And so are you’.

She helps Oswald rise to his feet and leads him to the bed as Ed opens the condom.  
Isabella retrieves the pillow from the floor and helps Oswald kneel on the bed.  
She tucks the pillow under Oswald’s knee ensuring he is secure in the position.

As Isabella passes Ed, condom now securely fastened, she holds out her hand as if for Ed to kiss the back of it.  
Ed, understanding her true meaning from their own bedroom excursions, takes her hand and suckles on her index, middle and ring fingers, running his teeth along her knuckles.  
Isabella’s breath hitches at the sight as she removes Ed’s glasses with her other hand and places them safely on the nightstand.  
She withdraws her fingers after a few seconds and walks back to the chaise lounge as Ed moves into position at the foot of the bed.  
She relishes how the textured material of the chair rubs against her flushed skin as she leans back.  
Her legs open like a theatre curtain as she settles down for the show.

Ed does not enter right away, choosing instead to pull Oswald up.  
Isabella realises Ed is touching Oswald the same way he always touches her before making love. Ed’s eyes glance at her and she smiles: he’s making sure she notices the similarities.  
How could she miss them?  
She recalls the sensations as Ed’s (and her own) ministrations begin.

Oswald has never felt like this before.  
As Ed tweaks one dusky nipple, he closes his eyes and leans back. Ed’s chest is warm on his back and Oswald is surprisingly flattered to feel the pressure of Ed’s erection pressing against him.  
He goes limp as he feels Ed’s hands exploring his body, his long fingers mapping him.  
Claiming him before taking him completely.  
Ed is kissing his neck, his soft tongue dancing over his goose pimpled skin and tracing the veins beneath his flesh.  
He wonders if Ed can pick up the reverberations of his racing heart like a snake sensing movement. Ed is holding him easily, his arms long and lean as they enfold him and clutch him tight.  
Is this how Isabella has felt every time she and Ed have made love?  
He feels the briefest flash of jealousy before it blows out like a match.  
It’s because of Isabella that this is even happening.  
Ed suddenly latches onto his neck and Oswald bucks his hips automatically.  
Ed’s teeth are sharp as they grip him and he gasps as Ed’s tongue swirls as he sucks at his skin.  
Oswald melts at the dual sensation of the pain of Ed’s bite and the pleasure of his tongue.  
Ed did always like him to be wearing purple.  
Who knows?  
Maybe the lovebite he’s giving him will have green in it too?  
Oswald’s hands curl into fists and he leans his head against the side of Ed’s lovingly, wordlessly imploring him to keep sucking, keep marking him, making him his!  
Oh God, let this _keep_ happening! 

Isabella sees Oswald is looking at her now out of the corner of his eyes. They are unfocused but filled with wonder at how good this feels.  
Wonder at how Ed knows just where to touch.  
She feels a rush of affection for Oswald as she realises he now knows how it feels to be with Ed.  
To feel the way Isabella does.  
To know she had a hand in getting them together, helping someone else share something so special, makes her heart sing.  
Isabella can feel she’s making the same expression as Oswald as she mimics Ed’s movements on her own body. Just watching him is enough for her to feel the same sensations even though now it is her own fingers inside her slick folds, rubbing lightly, teasingly.  
She sees Ed straighten and his mouth release Oswald’s shoulder with a wet noise.  
She prepares for what comes next and smiles knowingly at Oswald’s longing moan.  
He won’t have to wait long.

‘Please’, Oswald begs, ‘Ed, please’.

‘Please what?’ Ed taunts and Oswald, pride abandoned to the waves of lust practically screams the answer.

‘Please fuck me Ed! Bend me over and _fuck me!’_

Oswald barely gets the sentence out before Ed forces him down roughly. Oswald laughs, giddy as the rough play he has always imagined comes to life.  
He feels Ed loom behind him and feels one of those long fingers pry at his hole. Impatient, he pushes his rear end against it demandingly.

‘What are you waiting for?!’ he cries.

‘Nothing at all my dear Oswald’, Ed whispers as he finally enters Oswald properly.

Isabella throws her head back, mouthing wordlessly as she adds another finger.  
The fingers of her other hand clench in her hair, mussing it, causing it to fall out of its perfectly formed shape as she relinquishes control. Just like Ed’s do when he takes her.  
She matches her masturbation with Ed’s vigorous thrusts, biting her bottom lip as she feels a heavenly pressure building and building. Her fingers slip in and out so easily, glistening and wet as she fucks herself and her eyelashes flutter as she struggles to keep watching the two men through the haze of pleasure.  
Ed’s taking Oswald like he takes her: roughly, like a half starved addict who just can’t get enough!  
And Oswald is loving it as much as she does!  
Isabella replays Ed’s whole seduction of Oswald from the start in her mind and marvels at the contrast between then and now as the pictures flash before her eyes mingling with the erotic sight before her.  
It’s beautiful to see them both unveiled as what they truly are.  
All the tenderness is gone now. All the gentle coaxing and bashful looks swept away by a relentless tide of dominance and lust as Ed pounds into Oswald and Oswald silently begs for more by deliberately ramming his hips back with each one of Ed’s thrusts.  
Despite Oswald’s submissive position he is far from it, his fingers are clenched like claws on the blanket and he is baring his teeth, silently daring Ed to go harder, deeper, faster!  
Isabella knows that look all too well.  
They’re fucking like the crazed, bloodthirsty animals they truly are.  
Isabella feels privileged to witness it.  
She’ll be thinking about it later.  
Suddenly, agonised pleading from Oswald interrupts her train of thought.

‘Kiss him!’ he’s crying, ‘Kiss him! Now! Because I can’t! _Ah_ -f- _fuck!_ '

At first Ed thinks Oswald is addressing his frantic plea to him but can’t bring himself to slow his thrusts.  
Until he feels Isabella’s lips on his.  
It is a rough kiss, all teeth and harsh sucking at his lips.  
He tastes her strawberry lip balm as he reciprocates, hungry for more sensation, drunk on the feeling of having two people at once.  
He feels Isabella physically lowering his body down so he is nearly bent double over Oswald.  
Ed obeys.  
He reaches round and grabs hold of Oswald’s leaking cock and begins to pump.

Oswald’s fists beat the bed at the new addition to their frenzied lovemaking, saliva dripping down his chin as he licks his lips.

Despite the delirium, Ed thinks about how Isabella was always a mistress of multitasking.  
Then all of a sudden, it’s too much and Ed is gasping for air as he rides out his orgasm.

He hears Oswald cry out, half a shout, half a regretful moan that it’s over, and feels cum jet across his fingers as Oswald’s hips buck and his cock pulses again and again.

Isabella for her part, and with great difficulty, removes her hand from her own entrance.  
She wants to savour this sight unimpeded by her own orgasm.  
She watches as Ed slumps over the now spent Oswald, hand still clenched around Oswald’s cock. The two men heave, their skin shiny with sweat and cheeks flushed.  
Isabella, tending to the task at hand to distract herself from the throbbing in her own crotch, passes them both a wet wipe as Ed withdraws from Oswald and begins to remove his condom.

‘We’re not done yet Edward’, Isabella whispers as Ed disposes of the used rubber and cleans himself.

‘We’re-we’re not?’ Ed asks breathlessly.

‘Now it’s Isabella’s turn to enjoy you’, Oswald grins, sitting up, preparing to move away from the bed.

‘I want to enjoy you at the same time!’ Ed says abruptly, head swimming from the intense erotica of what he has just experienced, ‘Both of you. Please?’

Isabella raises an eyebrow coquettishly and tilts her head at Oswald. Oswald pretends to consider Ed’s request and Ed realises they have already foreseen this question.  
Usually he would be annoyed at someone reaching a conclusion faster than him but all he can think about is how much he loves them both as they smile back at him.

‘How can we refuse?’ Oswald says.

‘Especially when you ask so politely?’ Isabella adds.

‘After you my dear’, Oswald says.

He tosses Ed a fresh condom and sits on the chaise lounge to rest his knee.  
And to get a better view.

Isabella takes Ed face in both hands and draws him in for a deep kiss.  
Ed moans hungrily and Isabella can feel him fumbling to put the condom on.  
She knows he doesn’t mind. Ed loves a challenge after all.  
Isabella doesn’t mind either.  
She feels Ed’s teeth nip her lower lip and she sucks hard on his tongue, taking it totally into her mouth.  
She sucks slowly, rhythmically like Oswald did.  
It’s a sneak peek of what is about to happen with very different parts of their anatomies.  
Her ‘visual aid’ works as she sees Ed’s condom finally slip on.

Ed draws back, hair mussed and eyes half hooded.  
He runs his hands along Isabella’s shoulders and arms then sits on the bed.  
He crawls onto all fours facing the end of the bed.  
He raises his ass invitingly, making sure Oswald gets a good look.

Oswald, one hand stroking himself back to full hardness, offers Isabella the lube.

Smearing a generous amount on her fingers, Isabella moves behind Ed and begins slowly, swirling the thick fluid around Ed’s entrance. At the same time, she reaches between Ed’s legs and gently rubs his balls, the pointed tips of her short, manicured nails tickling the taut package.  
As Isabella slips the tip of one finger inside, she is impressed at how well Ed is taking it. 

‘Looks like someone’s been practicing’, she comments huskily, ‘But you’re not the only one who needs to get ready’.

Isabella raises an eyebrow at Oswald who takes it as his cue.  
He walks to the foot of the bed and offers his erect cock to Ed. He half expects it to be rejected, unsure if Ed will be into that aspect of coupling. He does not expect Ed to lunge forward hungrily and take his whole member into his mouth.  
Oswald gasps at the shock of how hot Ed’s mouth is and the alien yet tantalizing sensation of that clever tongue pulling him in, wrapping around his pulsing cock.  
Then Ed begins to suck and Oswald has to resist the urge to just drive forward in pursuit of the delicious wet feeling of Ed eagerly enjoying him.

Isabella adds the second finger to Ed’s warm wet hole as Oswald’s fingers entwine in Ed’s messy hair. She and Oswald glance at each other as they notice Ed’s hips begin to rock back and forth.  
Isabella winks.  
Oswald is busy trying to remember to breathe.  
They both know what Ed’s subconscious body movements mean.

Isabella removes her fingers and Oswald draws back.  
Both actions create discernible popping noises.

Ed remains on all fours for a moment, licking his lips as his erection rubs against the bedspread as he grinds.

Then suddenly, he swivels on his knees and grabs the seated Isabella.  
He throws her down onto the bed and looms over her.  
His head drops and he sucks gently on one raised nipple, using his hand to lightly pinch the other.  
After a few seconds, he swaps, eyes locked on Isabella’s face.  
His eyes are almost black the pupils are blown so wide and Isabella rubs her thighs together longingly.  
She loves that look.  
That dark, powerful look.  
Isabella swallows, eyes drawn to Ed’s quivering cock, mirroring her own glistening entrance.  
She spreads her legs for him, shivering at the cool air on her aching, heated pussy and loops her arms around the back of his head as he crawls into position.  
She feels the tip of his cock against her entrance, ready to begin.

Oswald braces himself as Ed’s ass rises in front of him in silent invitation.  
His hands are shaking as he takes hold of Ed’s slim hips and lines up. He can feel the heat from Ed’s entrance (even through the condom he has just put on) and smell the tangy scent of the pineapple lube.  
He feels a momentary hesitation.  
Slow or fast?  
Ed seems to sense it because he pointedly moves his hips back.

‘Take me’, Ed growls and Oswald sighs at the tone of his voice, ‘Take me like I took you. Like I take _both of you’._  
Isabella cries out in sheer satisfaction as Ed plunges in without further ceremony. Her nails dig into his back as she pulls him close. The indescribable feeling of being filled so perfectly overwhelms her for a second but the colour comes flooding back into her world (as it always does) when Ed begins to thrust inside her.

Oswald gasps as he feels Ed’s ass rub against his tip, his brain summoning up dozens of half-forgotten night-time fantasies.  
Oswald tentatively begins to thrust but not enter, relishing the ticklish friction of his cock between Ed’s ass cheeks. 

But Ed is no mood to wait.

Ed rams his hips back and impales his entrance on Oswald’s cock with a strangled cry at odds with his rapidly nodding head and the way his back arches.  
Oswald doesn’t know if it’s by accident or not and all of a sudden he doesn’t care.  
As Ed’s motion threatens to carry him away, Oswald readjusts his grip and re-enters quickly, head lolling back at the tightness of Ed’s passage.  
Oswald instinctively matches Ed’s speed, noting incredibly that the penetration hasn’t slowed Ed down at all.

Ed throws his head back and gives a hoarse shout as Oswald begins to fuck him properly.  
He leans down and kisses Isabella as he fucks her in tandem with Oswald’s rhythmic thrusts.  
Isabella’s nails on his back and Oswald’s tight grip on his hips electrify him, their desire fanning the flames of his arousal like nothing ever has before!  
Sandwiched between his two lovers, he feels like a lightning rod as their respective motions cause shockwaves through his body.  
He looks down at Isabella and nods helplessly, trying to communicate how much he loves how this feels! She nods in response, breathing heavily, her eyes shining as she rides the waves of bliss with him.  
These two gorgeous creatures want him!  
Really want him!  
He feels their desire in every gasp, every moan, every thrust!  
And it’s all for him!  
It’s incredible!  
He can’t get enough!  
As his back arches, forcing Isabella to release her hold around his neck, he suddenly feels Oswald’s mouth fasten to his shoulder. Ed groans at Oswald’s sharp teeth and tries to reach back to touch him but he feels Isabella take hold of both his wrists and forces them down to the bed.  
He is tempted to fight, put up a token, playful resistance but the sensation of being dominated is too much to resist!  
He can’t risk losing this pace!  
Not-not when he’s so close!  
Oh fuck, he’s so close!

‘F-fuck! _So_ -so _close!’_

Oswald growls at Ed’s words, slowing down his thrusts but making them more forceful. Ed begins to slide forward from the movement and Oswald is forced to release his hold on Ed’s shoulder. He sees a thin blood trickle from where his teeth have broken the skin.  
He supposes he should feel guilty.  
But all he feels is lust, ramped up and boiling over at the sight of blood.  
Ed’s entrance seems to be growing tighter around him, as if trying to milk his cock dry.  
He tries to ignore the sensations flaring in his lower stomach and the telltale chills up his back even as he braces himself for the inevitable.

 _‘No’_ , he begs silently, _‘No! Not yet! Please not yet!’_

Isabella has to stop her fingers from clenching tighter around Ed’s wrists. She’s not sure she won’t break them in her current state.  
She tosses her head, feeling her blonde locks careen about like ribbons in the wind.  
Ed is physically lifting her off the bed with his thrusts, she can feel her back arching and her toes starting to curl.  
It has always been amazing with Ed but never as intense as this: he’s like a man possessed!  
She wonders in her delirium if he and Oswald are having some kind of race to see who can make the other cum first!  
As Ed gives an almost tuneful moan and Oswald a guttural snarl, Isabella decides she doesn’t care who cums first.  
She’s enjoying this far too much!

Ed barely has a moment to notice the blood running down his shoulder before Isabella strikes at the same spot, lathing the wound, the blood drops glistening on her pink tongue as it flicks over the indentations.  
She laps at it like a cat with a bowl of cream, the redness of Ed’s shoulder reflected in her own rosy cheeks.  
She feels her own nipples glance off Ed’s adding to the sensory fireworks display crashing through her body. She hears the sharp sound of skin slapping off skin like primal music, her own pulsing heart the undertone for the symphony they are composing together.  
As if on cue, Ed provides the chorus.

‘Oh fuck! I-I’m so close! Feels _so good_ -Ah! I’m gonna-I’m gonna-‘

Isabella’s eyes drift up and meet Oswald’s.  
They see the edge reflected in each other’s eyes and in that moment know they are both ready to take the plunge.

‘Then cum’, Isabella commands.

Those two simple permissive words are too much for any of them to resist.

Isabella comes calmly, almost demurely after the frenzy of her physical coupling, shuddering and gasping as she releases her hold on Ed. She cums quietly, like the librarian she is.  
Usually Ed lowers her daintily down onto the bed but as she looks up and is greeted with the sight of Ed coming undone, she reflects on how she can go without it this once.

Oswald is next, teeth bared and eyes blazing, railing against his own body’s self-defeat. As he rams one final time into Ed, extracting every drop of delicious friction he can, his knee gives out and he is forced to hastily let go of Ed as he falls sideways onto the bed, shaken and writhing as he rides out his climax.

Ed is the only one to make a sound.  
He releases a primal roar, mouth yawning like a snake’s maw, eyes squeezed tight as his hands curl into fists. He shudders compulsively and falls forwards, catching himself before landing on Isabella, sweat slicked hair sticking to his forehead with an adorable curl.

His eyes snap open as he feels a cool hand on his cheek.  
Isabella smiles at him lovingly as she traces his cheekbone soothingly.  
Ed touches her hand gratefully then turns his attention to Oswald.  
Oswald has disposed of his condom and is sitting up, trying to hide a grimace as he massages his knee.  
Ed touches his shoulder and Oswald strokes his hand in reply, keeping the other on his knee.  
Whatever aches he’s suffering now, it was worth it.

Ed climbs off Isabella, wincing slightly as he feels a throb from his entrance as he rises. He throws his own condom in the wastebasket as Isabella passes out more wet wipes from the bedside table.

After they have all finished freshening up, Isabella pulls back the blanket and raises an eyebrow invitingly at the bed.  
Ed smiles and playfully scoops Oswald up in his arms.  
Isabella giggles at Oswald’s shocked yet delighted face and helps him into bed, ensuring the blanket doesn’t get caught on his knee.  
Ed climbs in from the other side, placing himself in the centre then offers a hand to Isabella.  
Blowing the atmospheric candles out, she crawls beneath the covers and lies on Ed’s other side.

The trio lie in the dark, listening to the soothing sounds of breathing as they bathe in the mutual afterglow.  
The large bed is warm and safe, the heavy blankets lie on their naked bodies, lulling them into the soft warmth of sleep as their eyelids begin to droop.  
Nothing else matters in this silent and shadowy moment save for each other and the incredible experience they have all shared.  
The love they have shared.

Oswald, seeing Isabella’s hand resting on Ed’s chest in the dark, reaches out and takes it.

Ed, eyes closing, smiles as he feels his lovers’ hands clasp over his now calm heartbeat.

The last thing Isabella feels is Oswald squeezing her hand gratefully as all three drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for @happypeachwhispers on Tumblr


End file.
